This invention relates to a fastener and more particularly to an improved form of snap fastener of the type which normally includes two components each of which are mounted on opposed surfaces such that the surfaces may be interconnected and disconnected at will by the interconnection and disconnection of the component parts. Such snap fasteners are normally used to open and close a wallet, purse, key case, and the like and include a headed snap member attached one part of the item and a receiving or receptor attached to another part. The receptor unit of such commonly known devices normally include a spring mechanism which temporarily enlarges to receive the headed member and thus provides the holding power and the desired snap lock feel to the unit.
The present invention accomplishes these above desired characteristics but additionally utilizes a nonconventional receptor which can be entirely stamped from metal rather than requiring molding or machining techniques and, accordingly, can provide the desired high quality functional and tactile characteristics at a modest cost. In addition, the receptor device of the present invention includes integral means by which such receptor may be attached to the device such as a wallet, purse, and the like. Such use examples are examples only and not made as limitations since the subject device has wide utility and may be applied anywhere its physical characteristics permit.
These and further objects are accomplished by a fastener having a first part having an outwardly projecting enlarged headed member and a second part having a receptor for the respective engaging receipt and release of said headed member, said second receptor part comprising a housing including a bottom panel having outer and inner surfaces and at least one opening through which said headed member may extend, a generally planar spring panel positioned on the inner surface of said bottom panel, retention means upwardly extending from said bottom panel for retaining said spring panel in generally superposed position with said bottom panel, said spring panel including opposed side walls, a pair of upstanding end walls and a central cut out portion continuously longitudinally extending along said spring panel and terminating at opposite ends thereof at said end walls, said spring panel having at least a pair of fingers extending laterally inwardly from opposite sides of said spring panel side walls into said central cut out portion, said fingers terminating in ends longitudinally spaced from each other and disposed in at least partial lateral interdigitation so as to form an opening therebetween for receipt of said headed member, said opening normally sized slightly smaller than the largest cross-section of said headed member such that movement of said headed member thereinto forces said fingers and the respective side walls from which said fingers extend in opposite longitudinal directions so as to distort the shape of said spring panel.